The Eyes Of The Sharbat Gula
by DemonLordNatsu
Summary: He opened the infamous Black Book and his eyes laid upon the pages, the pages of forbidden knowledge from another world. However, he didn't know what this knowledge was capable of, it was much more than just words, it was magic and not just any magic, but dark magic, dark magic that would throw his life and the lives of others into chaos. (A Fairy Tail/Skyrim crossover)
1. Three Months, Three Days, Three Years?

**Chapter 1: Three Months, Three Days, Three Years?**

 _He's been like this ever since the war._ The young blonde mage thought to herself as she sat at the bar alone in the guild. It was odd how they achieved victory, after defeating the Spriggan 12 they were expecting an assault from the black mage Zeref himself, as he was the last one left standing, but to their surprise he retreated back to his country. They still keep a weather eye out for his return but it's been 3 months now and still no return. Everything seemed as though it was back to normal, well almost everything. There was only one thing that bothered her now, and that was her beloved pink haired friend. Ever since Zeref's retreat he seemed more distant from everyone, he rarely ever visited the guild anymore, only occasionally to do a job on his own. She was worried for him, he hardly ever talked to her anymore. According to the small blue feline, who was suppose to be his best friend, he hardly ever slept at their house anymore, and he hasn't been making his visits to her apartment lately like he usually does. No one knows where he's been disappearing to when he's not around the guild, which is practically most of the time. It's been 3 days since she last saw him, 3 days since anyone has seen him, and she was growing concerned. The gaps between his visits were growing further apart each time. She just wish she knew why he was becoming more and more distant from everyone, she just wishes that he would tell her why.

She let out a long sigh and laid her head down on the bar, "What's wrong Lucy?" She looked up to see a beautiful white haired mage smiling at her but she did not smile back, "It's Natsu." Her smile faded slightly, "You're not the only one worried about him, we all are, especially the master." She reassured, but Lucy still seemed very somber. "Have you tried checking his house?" She continued. "Happy told me that he never goes to their house anymore, though he has hope that he'll come back so he's been waiting there for him." Lucy explained. There was a moment of silence, the guild was quieter than ever without Natsu around, there was hardly ever any excitement anymore. Finally Lucy broke the silence, "You don't happen to have any ideas on where he might be do you, Mira?" Mira just shook her head, "No, I'm sorry Lucy." Lucy just silently got up from the bar and headed for the door, "Where are you going?" Mira asked. "Home, I guess." She replied somberly and walked out the door.

 **I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter, I know it was very short but it's simply just meant to be like an introduction. This won't seem like a Fairy Tail/Skyrim crossover at first but it'll eventually get to that point. Also I'm going to let you know now that this story won't be updated very often, I am both lazy and busy but I will try my best to update it as often as possible. I am also new to the fanfiction website so it'll take some time for me to get used to it so if you have any advice or feedback to help me it would be very appreciated. Thank you!**


	2. A Quiet Sound

**Chapter 2 - A Quiet Sound**

She arrived back at her apartment, it was earlier in the day than usual but she had nothing better to do. She made her way into her apartment and instantly realized how quiet it was, it was deafeningly quiet. The only sound there was was the ticking of her clock and her own movements. She made her way over to her desk and pulled out a small decorative book, she opened the book to a blank page, sat down, and began to write:

" _April 7th X793,_

 _Things just aren't the same, they haven't been ever since the end of the war 3 months ago. I feel like I just lost a dear friend but I'm not sure why, he's just been acting so different lately, so distant and isolated. There's something he's not telling the rest of us, something he's hiding that he doesn't want anyone to know, a secret he won't even trust his best friend with. Whatever it is it has changed him, he's no longer the same friend I had made all those years ago when I first joined Fairy Tail. I just hope things will go back to normal, and I hope they go back to normal soon._ "

She didn't have anything else to write, her mind had been flooded with thoughts of Natsu for the past 3 months. She couldn't help but think of him, she was concerned and a little lost, she felt empty. The room was silent yet again as she was lost in her own thoughts of her friend but she was snapped back into consciousness at a different sound that wasn't there before. It was very quiet and soft, but with how silent her room was she could hear it. She looked around the room for the source of the sound and was able to pinpoint that it was coming from her bedroom. She got up from her desk and headed back towards her room, she walked in and cautiously looked around until something caught her eye. On her bed she noticed something small and blue curled up in a tight ball of fur that was the source of light sobbing she heard.

She moved a bit closer, "Happy?" She questioned a bit confused, but she was taken back by the look on his face when he looked up at her. His eyes were watery and a bit red from crying,

"What's wrong?" She suddenly asked, but Happy couldn't stop sobbing. She sat on the bed next to him and cradled him in her arms. He then continued to sob in her chest as she rubbed his head gently trying to calm him down, "What happened Happy?" She asked again softly.

He was still sobbing a bit but managed to mumble a word or rather a name, "N...Natsu" was what she heard even though his voice was muffled. Her eyes widened at the mention of his name and her heart began to race, "W-what happened with him?" She asked though she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"I don't know..." Happy squeaked out.

"What do you mean?"

He stopped sobbing and looked at her for a minute, there was terror in his eyes, "I don't know how to describe it." Before she could say anything else he was out of her arms and partway out the window,

"I need to show you."

"Huh?"

Tears still ran down Happy's face,

"Please, I think Natsu is in trouble."

 **And here's chapter 2, finally. Sorry it took so long to post but I gave fair warning when I started. Anyways I know it's still short but I started trying to make them longer, plus I tried organizing this one differently. Any helpful feedback would be appreciated! Thank you!**


	3. Bloodstains

**Chapter 3 - Bloodstains**

It was getting dark by now, the sun was slowly setting over the horizon. Overhead the blue cat flew at a fast pace that Lucy struggled to keep up with. She would have preferred for him show her tomorrow but given his reaction to the situation and that Natsu could possibly be in trouble it was clearly important. She followed Happy all they way to the outskirts of town and up a large hill that she was very familiar with, on the top of the hill sat the small peaceful house of Natsu and Happy, which at the moment seemed to look a bit eerie in the fading sunlight.

Happy landed near the door of the house and stood there waiting for Lucy to catch up, when she walked up to the house Happy didn't speak a word but rather stared at the slightly open door, it was clearly dark inside. Lucy approached the door cautiously and gently pushed it open, it was a little too dark inside for her to make out any actual details, she could only make out the silhouette of the walls and furniture. She made her way in a bit further waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness so she could see her surroundings better, that's when suddenly some sort of stench filled her nose.

She quickly pinched her nose and gagged, "Ugh...what is that?"

It was unlike anything she had ever smelled before, it was terrible, kind of like something rotting. Her eyes were slowly beginning to adjust and she was able to make out some more details, one thing that caught her eye in particular were some dark splotches on the floor. She stared at them for a minute then crouched down to examine them, she ran her finger along the wooden floor, it was still damp but had soaked into and stained the wood. She rubbed it between her fingers and sniffed it but quickly pitched her nose again when she figured out it was the source of the stench. She wasn't able to identify the odd liquid, but it couldn't be something good. As she examined the dark substance her eyes fully adjusted to the darkness as best as they could, though she still couldn't see very clearly. She looked up from the splotches and noticed an odd marking on the wall, she got up and headed over towards the wall squinting her eyes and struggling to make out what it was. She ran her hands over it and felt the rigid indentations in the wall and the damaged wood, she then realized how the mark was a bunch of parallel lines in a diagonal manner,

"Scratches?"

Her eyes widened in realization at what it was,

"Claw marks..." She gasped.

She turned around at the dark splotches on the floor again with terror in her eyes,

"No it couldn't be...blood?"

Connecting the two she came to a conclusion,

"Did Natsu...get attacked?"

She quickly dashed out the door horrified by her discovery, she noticed the same claw marks on the door that weren't visible before. She ran a few feet away from the house and stopped to study it, she noticed a lot of things she hadn't before. She noticed the broken bloodstained window with shards of glass all over the ground near it, and the sign that usually stood in front of their house and read: 'Natsu and Happy' had been broken off and was nowhere to be seen. Lucy looked around frantically for Happy but the little blue feline was gone. Lucy didn't feel like looking for him, she just wanted to get away from this place as fast as possible and she quickly made her way home.

 **Sorry it took me forever to post a new chapter, I've been pretty busy and distracted. I'll try to post a little more often though I'll still be pretty busy. My next post probably won't be until late April early May, so keep an eye out for it. Thank you for being so patient, I appreciate it and again any feedback is helpful. ^~^**


End file.
